oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Shini Shini no Mi
The Shini Shini no Mi is a very dangerous Paramecia-type that grants one the power over the concept of "Death", turning its user into a Death-Bringing Human (死者人間, Shisha Ningen). Having a slew of users since its conception, none have mastered its powers fully and succumbed to an early demise due to its powers, giving it the title "Atrocious Devil Fruit of Misfortune" (惨い悪魔の実の厄, Mugoi Akuma no Mi no Yaku). It was eaten by Kaisei Ōga — the first and only user thus far to completely tame and master the fruit's immeasurable powers; he states that he was able to accomplish this feat because he had to meet "specific conditions" within a certain time limit. According to the elderly residents of , who fully knows the fruit's history, it's said that its bearers carry the title "Death, Destroyer of Worlds" (死·世界の駆逐艦, Shi, Sekai no Kuchikukan) — something Kaisei believes to be a gross exaggeration. Appearance According to Kaisei, the Shini Shini no Mi's form is that of a , possessing unique characteristics like any other Devil Fruit; he comments on Kuraigana Island, the pomegranate is one of the few foods that holds traditional value to its people — specifically, eaten and displayed during time of mourning. In his childhood, during various celebrations commemorating the kingdom's history and those who passed away in recent years, all he could remember is that the Kuraigana denizens eating pomegranates. Despite it being linked to something morbid, it became one of his favorite foods because of how frequent he ate it (surrounded by death was something common for him in his life), and the representation that he put on it — serving as a positive memorial rather than a grim reminder. Thus, consuming the Devil Fruit was somewhat of a pleasure. Upon sight, Kaisei stated that it was twice the size of a normal pomegranate, enough to fit in both palms of one's hand, and the nearly decaying and shriveled skin was covered in (Θ) patterns; it's a dull red from the top that slowly fades into black at its bottom. Despite it looking like a decaying and moldy fruit, it's quite edible and has a powerful aroma reminiscent of pink carnations. Perhaps the greatest quality of this fruit is its seeds — serving as the source of its power; Kaisei stated that there has to be a particular method of eating this Devil Fruit, including when and where to do it. Apparently, to unlock its powers, it has to be eaten on a day of great mourning, in the area where a tragedy occurred, during a new moon; all of the seeds would have to be consumed first, then the skin. He discovered this method after gaining knowledge about its previous users and how they've obtained it. Kaisei comments that both the seeds and skin are rather soft, bursting and melting in his mouth, making it easier to consume. Despite this, like all Devil Fruits he noted that it had the texture of rotting flesh and was pretty nasty — calling it "the worst pomegranate he's Kaisei ever eaten." It took twenty-four hours for the fruit to take full effect, with Kaisei noting that there was a black aura surrounding him and he was able to see the "lifelines" of everything in the vicinity. Overview Effects on Haki Awakening Moveset Strengths & Weaknesses Endless Samsara Cycle Trivia *The fruit used as a representation of the Shini Shini no Mi is rather fitting, according to the author, as it's related to the concept of "death" in Greek mythology. It's associated with Persephone, wife of Hades and daughter of Demeter; upon being tricked to eat the pomegranate growing in the underworld, she was forced to stay there for half of each year — serving as the God of the Underworld's wife and its queen, caring for the pure souls as her own children. *The powers of this fruit are based on powers from three distinct media: Ankhseram's Black Magic from the anime/manga series — Fairy Tail, Baraggan Louisenbairn's Resurrección, Arrogante, from the series — Bleach, and finally the Instant-Kill effect of the One-Cut Killer: Murasame from the series — Akame Ga Kill! *According to the author, the Shini Shini no Mi forms a pair with the Kiki Kiki no Mi — the two being embodiments of death and are considered to be equals to various extents; this makes a parallel with Kaisei and Ares, who are both similar in many regards, despite being mortal enemies. Category:Devil Fruits Category:Paramecia Devil Fruits Category:Paramecia Devil Fruits Category:Special Paramecia Devil Fruits Category:Zeta's Devil Fruit Collection